Ouroboros
Overview Ouroboros is a towering multi-headed serpent, a remnant of the Earth's last “kaiju age.” Her most notable feature is her five independent heads - which give her a hydra-like appearance. Each of her five heads generates a different venom - making her one of the most toxic life-forms anywhere. She has learned to subsist off of nuclear power absorbed directly into her cells - making her more dangerous than ever. Origin Ouroboros roamed the Earth during the last kaiju age - battling other monsters for supremacy across the globe. Sections of her skin, including her mutable DNA, were sloughed off during each new fight - pieces which eventually gave rise to many of today's modern snakes. Some 8,000 years ago she began a deep hibernation in a swamp located in what is now modern Mexico. Dirt and stones covered her body - forming a protected crescent of hills. In 1976, the Mexican government selected the site as a location for a nuclear power plant. Once operational, Ouroboros' body began to absorb the excess radiation - her cells adapting to feed off of this new power source. In 2014, the power plant suffered a temporary cooling emergency - exposing one tower to incredible radioactive energy and beginning a nuclear meltdown. Plant workers might have been able to contain the situation, but the sudden feast of energy stimulated Ouroboros - suddenly waking her from her long slumber. She rose from beneath the hills - causing massive destruction and further cracking the delicate power plant her body encircled - causing a full nuclear meltdown. This flood of energy further mutated Ouroboros' DNA, manifesting several radiated powers. Her venom became incresingly potent - to the point where it can corrode metal. Her hypnotic gaze transformed from a passive stare to an active projection of energy. And most fearsome of all - her hood became a focusing dish for radioactive energies. Now that Ouroboros is awake, she has resumed her slow journey across the globe in search of a mate, a challenge, or perhaps both. Energy System Ouroboros is powered by her irradiated cells - each one expanding to absorb additional ambient radiation whenever possible. Her current levels of radiation provide her with a constant flow of power, but proximity to radiation (or direct exposure to nuclear power) will increase her energy regeneration significantly. Ranged Combat Ouroboros can fix opponents with a withering stare from her central head, which causes many opponents to cower as she advances. She can also spit globs of toxic venom which burn through virtually anything. Ouroboros' most terrifying weapon, however, is the Radiation Wave that pulses forth from her expanded central hood. While expanded this hood also increases her ability to absorb nuclear power from weapons - redirecting them and super-charging her Radiation Wave. Even non-radiation weapons can provide energy which can be partially absorbed and re-emitted as radiation. Grappling Ouroboros is both heavy and strong, which makes her a competent grappler. She lacks the ability to extend her body upwards - which means her ability to hoist taller monsters is impaired. However, Ouroboros' primary attack technique revolves around not hoisting - but sinking her venomous fangs into opponents once she grapples them. She can inject dozens of different venom types - after only a few successful grapple-bites, most opponents fall unconscious regardless of their remaining health or stamina. Melee Combat Ouroboros has very specialized melee attacks, which makes her very effective but quite limited. She can use her five heads to launch flurries of short-range attacks at close range. At mid-ranges, her powerful tail can swing forward for heavy attacks & tripping sweeps. At long range Ouroboros can curl into a circle, rolling forward in the shape which inspired her name. Although Ouroboros is land-bound, she can coil and spring into the air high enough to catch flying kaiju and pull them back to the ground. Weaknesses Ouroboros, being cold-blooded, is vulnerable to cold-based attacks. She also has difficulty changing the direction she is facing, so certain types of high-mobility kaiju can cause her frustration. She can have difficulty using her deadly poison grapple against very strong opponents who also specialize in grappling. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Ouroboros is an angry snake - she has no broad understanding or human-style attention. *Combat Focus: Ouroboros is all about grappling, poison, and general control. Her melee is fast and accurate, but she lacks the defensive elements necessary for a melee-focused character. *Special Considerations: Ouroboros will need additional animator threads, to handle her heads. Category:Brown Kaiju Category:Purple Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Monster Category:Female Characters Category:Yellow Kaiju Category:Black Kaiju Category:Silver Kaiju Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Multiple Arms Category:Mutant